In Search for Home
by Mirai Videl
Summary: Is There Life? Bulma has declared her love for Vegeta, but is he ready for it? And can he prove to her his feelings for her? Is there any future for the two of them?
1. A Prince is Born

Disclaimer: I don't own _Dragon Ball Z_, but I love to watch the show! Vegeta's is the best!

Author's Note: I am putting the saiyans and Planet Vegeta a little out of character, but I hope you still like the story. And I know the saiyan queen's name ended up Queen Victoria, I didn't realize I did it until after I named the character. If you haven't read "Is There Life?", then after you read this, I suggest you read my other fanfics. If they are _Dragon Ball Z_, they probably tie together. Look at the summaries. If it says "Is There Life?" at the beginning, then they tie together. I plan on working them this way: "Is There Life?" is the main story, not really focusing on any one or two particular characters. It is based at the end of Majin Buu and beyond. The other stories are like prequels, telling a character's story from a certain point to a certain point. For example, this story tells of Vegeta, from his childhood on Planet Vegeta to the point where he finally finds his home. I hope you read all of the ones which go together. Enjoy!

In Search for Home

Chapter 1: A Prince is Born

Victoria sat on the bench in front of the large window of her room. She looked out over the beautiful landscape of the Planet Vegeta. A year ago she was just a countess among the saiyan race, but she had been chosen by King Vegeta to be his wife. Now she was queen and awaiting the birth of their first child, the heir to the saiyan throne. "It's a beautiful view, your majesty," Mikal said. Mikal was one of Victoria's ladies-in-waiting, but she was also Victoria's best friend.

"Yes," Victoria replied as Mikal sat down next to her. Victoria smiled at Mikal. As countesses, they had grown up together; now, they were going to be mothers together. They both looked out the window, watching as the warriors trained. Even though they should be happy, Victoria and Mikal were worried. The saiyan race had been held captive by the evil tyrant Frieza for nearly ten years now. The saiyans lived day to day, never knowing which day would be their last or if they would loose their loved ones. Victoria felt the threat even more as her husband was king and their child would be the heir. Any of the three of them could be taken by Frieza at any time. Victoria flinched as she felt her child move; she would give birth within the next few days.

"Are you alright?" Mikal asked as she watched Victoria stand and begin to pace the room. Mikal rested her hand atop her own child; both her and Victoria would give birth soon.

Victoria stopped and smiled at Mikal. A few weeks before, Victoria had ordered the rest of her ladies-in-waiting from her service temporarily. Her ladies-in-waiting had hovered over her, watching her every move and jumping at the slightest sign of movement from her child. Victoria knew they meant well, but she couldn't stand it. Mikal had been the only one who let Victoria be and she was Victoria's best friend, so Victoria allowed Mikal to stay by her side. "The baby is restless. I think he is as ready to be born as Vegeta and I are for him to be born," Victoria said as she felt a small, but sharp pain run through her body. She was young and unsure of what her childbirth would be like.

Mikal watched her friend as Victoria waited for the pain to pass. Mikal walked over and placed a hand on Victoria's shoulder. "Victoria?" Mikal asked; she was worried.

"It's okay, Mikal. Help me lie down," Victoria said. Mikal nodded and helped Victoria lay down on the bed. Victoria laid her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes as another small pain hit. Mikal sat on the edge of the bed and held Victoria's hand. "I think it's time, Mikal," Victoria said softly after the tension left her body.

Mikal smiled; they had agreed long before they were ever married they would be there for the other's childbirth. "Do you want me to send the order?" Mikal asked. The king would be at the birth; he would deliver his own child. Mikal was to send for him if he was away when the child was ready to be born. Victoria nodded and Mikal stepped outside the bedroom door where two guards stood watch. She told one of them to go for King Vegeta and then returned to Victoria's side.

Shortly, King Vegeta arrived. He walked over and smiled at his wife. When he had taken her as his wife, he did so not only because it was time for him to choose a wife but also because he loved her. He gently placed his hand atop their child just as another contraction hit. He gauged the strength of the contraction and shook his head. "It's still a ways off," he said, frowning, "I wish I could stay by your side, but I can't. Frieza is on his way here. He wants an update on the Planet Necar. Hopefully, I won't be too long with him."

"It's okay, Vegeta, I understand. I'm okay right now and Mikal will stay with me. Take care of your business with Frieza," Victoria said as she held her husband's hand. They hated being at the mercy of Frieza, but they had no choice. If they did not follow his orders, he would blow up their planet. King Vegeta kissed his wife and touched Mikal on the shoulder. Then he walked out the door to go meet with Frieza.

Mikal took the small water basin next to the bed and filled it with cold water. She sat in back on its stand and draped a soft cloth over the side; she would need them later. If King Vegeta did not return in time, Mikal would deliver Victoria's child, as all saiyan nobility and royalty knew medicine. Victoria lay with her eyes closed. She would relax as long as possible before her child was born. Mikal carefully sat back down next to her queen and friend; it would be a long day.

King Vegeta sat anxiously in the great hall of his palace. He was waiting for Frieza, but his mind was elsewhere. He regretted not being able to be with Victoria during her entire labor. He did not even have any guarantee he would be there for the birth. He prayed the meeting with Frieza would be short. He stood and walked to the window. Outside, warriors were preparing to go to Necar. The planet was in a critical position for Frieza's take over of the universe. He used the saiyans, a strong, warrior race, to seize planets for him. The saiyans had been warring on Necar for three weeks now, but the Necarians were a strong race too. However, it would not stop the saiyans; the full moon on Necar was in two days. At that time, the saiyans could transform and lay siege of Necar. "Sire, is everything all right?" Recknee asked his king. Recknee was King Vegeta's top advisor and Mikal's husband, but more than this, he was the king's best friend.

"It's Victoria. She is in labor," King Vegeta whispered. Only a very select few knew the queen would soon give birth. They feared if Frieza knew the heir to the saiyan throne was about to be born, he would take the child at birth. Recknee knew what it meant. King Vegeta had to appear calm when he met with Frieza or the secret would be uncovered. Recknee placed a hand on his friend's shoulder to let King Vegeta know he understood and he would do all he could to help the king pull off the guise in front of Frieza.

Victoria grasped the sheet covering her as another contraction hit. She struggled against the pain; the contractions were getting harder, longer, and closer together. Mikal dipped the cloth in the water and gently wiped Victoria's face. There was little Mikal could do but try to keep Victoria as comfortable as possible. Victoria relaxed as the contraction ended. She struggled to catch her breath, trying to regain a little of her strength before the next contraction hit.

"Hang in there, Victoria, you're doing great," Mikal encouraged her friend, but she was also worried. She hoped King Vegeta would be able to make it back in time for his child's birth. Mikal gently placed her hand on Victoria's child as another contraction hit Victoria.

"Yes, Lord Frieza," King Vegeta said, kneeling in front of the tyrant, "Necar will be yours. We are sending more warriors there as we speak. We will have the planet in two days, when the Necarian full moon occurs."

"Very well, you better deliver it to me soon, Vegeta, or your race will pay the consequences," Frieza said, standing. If it weren't for the saiyans' great strength and strategically genius, he would have destroyed the planet already. But the truth was, he needed the saiyans to conquer planets for him.

"Yes, Lord Frieza," King Vegeta said, bowing. Frieza looked down upon the saiyan and then transported himself back to his ship. King Vegeta and Recknee exchanged glances; they had been able to hide their concern for the queen from Frieza. They both stood and ran to the room where Victoria lay in labor, praying they were not too late.

Victoria felt weak; she didn't know how much longer she could go on. The contractions were almost constant, but she was still a long way off from having her child. Victoria struggled to catch her breath, tears of pain and fear streaming down her face. She constantly said King Vegeta's name, wishing for her husband to be at her side.

Mikal stayed by Victoria's side, but she felt helpless. There was nothing she could do now until the child came, if she could even help. With her own child due at anytime, Mikal would not be able to do much for Victoria. Just as Mikal debated asking the guards how the meeting with Frieza was going, King Vegeta and Recknee ran in the room. Victoria opened her eyes at the sound of the door. She was overjoyed to see her husband; he would get to deliver their child. Recknee took a place at the queen's side, across from his wife. He should not have been at the birth, but the king and queen were his and his wife's best friends; he was there for them. King Vegeta sat in front of his wife and smiled. She offered him a weak smile as he gently placed his hands on her. As she laid her head back on the pillow, he gave her a small bit of his ki. They all knew it would be quite a while before the child was born; until then, they had to keep Victoria calm and quiet.

Mikal once again wiped Victoria's face with the cold, damp cloth. Victoria turned her head and faced her friend. She took Mikal's hand and gently squeezed it. Victoria was glad her best friend was there. Mikal looked down and weakly smiled at Victoria. Recknee leaned over and gently placed his hand atop Mikal's; this was a special moment for King Vegeta and Queen Victoria and they were getting to share in it. Recknee and Mikal smiled at each other and then looked at their friends.

After receiving King Vegeta's ki, Victoria relaxed, her strength renewed and the pain easier to bear, but she was now worried about Mikal. Mikal and Recknee were married on the same day she and King Vegeta were and both of their children were due on this very day. Despite her own pain, Victoria had been watching her best friend. Several times, Victoria had seen Mikal stop and grasp the nearest wall or piece of furniture for support and now, as Victoria still held Mikal's hand, Mikal grasped tight. "Mikal," Victoria said softly, trying to save her own strength, "Are you okay?"

Recknee and King Vegeta turned to Mikal, who was now crying. For the sake of her friend, Mikal had tried to hide the pain she was in, but in truth, she, too, was about to give birth. Victoria braced herself on her arms and, with help from Recknee, moved over on the bed. She took hold of Mikal's hand once again and smiled. King Vegeta stood, and gently picked up Mikal, laying her on the bed next to Victoria. Recknee walked around the bed to be next to his wife. King Vegeta and Recknee smiled at each other and then their wives; the four saiyans had grown up together as friends, married on the same day, and now, truly were going to be parents together. Mikal and Victoria grasped each other's hand, preparing for the birth of their children.

Within a few minutes, Mikal felt her child move, ready to be born. She grasped tight to Victoria's hand and to the edge of the bed. Just a few seconds later, Recknee was holding their child, a baby girl. Recknee wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to Mikal. They all smiled at the tiny girl and then Victoria laid her head back and closed her eyes. Her contractions had slowed down; she still had a ways to go. Mikal gently took Victoria's hand in hers; she may have her child, but she wasn't going to leave until they both did. Victoria glanced at Mikal and smiled; she understood.

Several hours past and Victoria still hadn't given birth. King Vegeta and Recknee had long since taken residence in chairs at the side of the bed. Recknee held his daughter, Vichell, in his arms as Mikal lay sleeping. Victoria relaxed as best she could, being careful not to wake her sleeping friend. Mikal wanted to be there for Victoria, but after a while, she could not keep her eyes open. Recknee, Victoria, and King Vegeta finally convinced her to rest; they would wake her up when it was time. Victoria braced herself as yet another contraction took hold of her body. King Vegeta held her hand through it, powerless to help her as he had already given her an immense amount of his own energy. "That's it, Victoria, just hang in there," King Vegeta said as he brushed a stray hair out of Victoria's face. Recknee looked on; it seemed unfair they already had their child while Victoria was still struggling to have hers and King Vegeta's.

Mikal woke up, sensing something coming. She turned her head to face Victoria just as a strong contraction hit Victoria. Mikal took Victoria's hand in hers just as Victoria realized it was time. "Vegeta..." Victoria said breathless. Just a minute later, King Vegeta was holding their child, a son. Victoria looked at her husband and son and then collapsed; she was exhausted.

King Vegeta wrapped his son in a blanket. Recknee agreed to sit in the room with Mikal and Victoria as King Vegeta presented the newest royal to the warriors. King Vegeta walked out of the room and to the grounds where the warriors were training. At the sight of their king, the saiyans stopped what they were doing and dropped to their knees. "Spread the news among the land. Today is born my son...Prince Vegeta!" King Vegeta exclaimed as he raised his son high for the warriors to see. The warriors jumped to their feet, shouting hoorays and rejoicing the birth of their prince.

Three days later, Victoria and Mikal had regained their strength and were preparing for the celebration of Prince Vegeta's birth to take place beginning that night. Saiyans from all over the planet were gathering at the royal city for the celebration which would last for days. Prince Vegeta was the first royal born in many years and it was believed the prince would become the next super saiyan. Finally there would be a saiyan who could free them from Frieza. The combination of the two events was cause for great celebration.

"I can't believe this is happening, your majesty," Mikal said as she walked into Victoria's bedroom with Vichell. Mikal walked over and laid Vichell in the bassinet next to Prince Vegeta. Growing up, they never imagined one of them would be queen or would be celebrating the birth of the prince and their hopeful freedom from Frieza.

"It is amazing, isn't it, Mikal? Can you hand me the cape? Sometimes it is too much hassle to dress up for these ceremonies," Victoria said as she put on the final pieces of her outfit. Her dress was velvet red, covered in beads, and swept elegantly as she moved across the floor. The cape was gold and nicely accented her dress.

Mikal picked up the delicate tiara and placed it on Victoria's head. Mikal hugged her friend and whispered, "You look beautiful, Victoria." Mikal never dared to call Victoria by her name out loud if the other ladies-in-waiting were around, as they were now. If Mikal was caught not referring to Victoria by her proper title, she could be imprisoned or even executed, even though they were best friends.

"Thank you, Mikal," Victoria replied. She wished Mikal didn't have to be so formal, but it was expected of her. The other ladies-in-waiting already hated Mikal because Victoria favored her; if Mikal made a mistake even once, they would make sure she was removed from her position or worse.

"Mikal! How dare you! Never shall a countess be allowed to be this near to the prince!" one of the other ladies-in-waiting chastised as she noticed Vichell lying in the bassinet with Prince Vegeta. The others were appalled Mikal would even dare to lay Vichell next to the prince.

"You will not touch Vichell!" Victoria ordered as the others were about to move Vichell. Victoria walked over to the bassinet and gently lifted Vichell into her arms. "You will not chastise Mikal for such a miniscule event again! Recknee, Mikal, King Vegeta, and I grew up in this castle together and so shall Vichell and Vegeta!"

"Thank you, your majesty, but they are right, I should not have laid Vichell next to the prince. If you would please excuse me, I will finish preparing Vichell and myself in my room," Mikal said as she took Vichell from Victoria and bowed. She turned and left the room with tears in her eyes. The other ladies-in-waiting were happy to see Mikal finally get what was due her.

Victoria was appalled. She hated seeing her friend hurting. Victoria didn't care if she was queen or not, Mikal did not deserve this treatment. Victoria picked up her son and his clothes. "Listen to me, all of you," she told her ladies-in-waiting sternly, "I do not care what you do until the celebration begins. You may stay here. You may go to your own rooms. What you may not do is follow me." Victoria left her room, leaving her ladies-in-waiting speechless.

Victoria walked down the hall to Mikal's room. She quietly opened the door and saw Mikal crying, sitting on the floor with Vichell in her arms. Victoria closed the door, walked over, and sat on the floor in front of Mikal. She laid Prince Vegeta on the floor and then took Vichell from Mikal and laid her next to Prince Vegeta. Mikal looked at Victoria, perplexed. Even if they were best friends, the other ladies-in-waiting were right; she had been out of line. "They had no right to chastise you, Mikal. I am the only one who has that right, and for laying Vichell next to Vegeta, I never would. We are friends and our children will, hopefully, grow up together. I would love nothing more than if, when Vegeta comes of age to choose a wife, he chooses Vichell. If they don't grow up together, how will it to happen? But regardless of what happens, I hope they will be friends, as we are," Victoria said as she took Mikal's hands in her own. Mikal looked at her friend through tear-filled eyes and hugged her; Mikal knew Victoria was right. "Now, come on, let's get those two ready for the celebration," Victoria said. Mikal nodded and wiped her eyes as they dressed Vichell and Prince Vegeta.

A few hours later, all the saiyans were gathered in the royal city. All of those who resided in the castle, the top warriors and the queen's ladies-in-waiting, sat at the head table, awaiting the arrival of the king, queen, and prince. Only Recknee, Mikal, and Vichell were not present. They had been asked by King Vegeta and Victoria to accompany them to the celebration. Shortly, they arrived and they saiyans all knelt in the presence of their king, queen, and prince. Victoria, with Prince Vegeta, Recknee, and Mikal with Vichell sat at their places and the other saiyans followed suit as King Vegeta walked to the podium to address his people.

"Today, we celebrate a great event, the birth of my son, Prince Vegeta," King Vegeta said as a great cheer erupted from the saiyan. King Vegeta held his hand up to silence the crowd. "As great as this event is, I ask you to join me in even another celebration. As they have taken the throne, each king of the saiyan race has chosen an honorary prince and princess to take the throne if something should happen to the royal family. As of yet, I had not chosen my honorary prince and princess, but today, as we celebrate Prince Vegeta's birth, I ask you also to recognize your honorary prince and princess. After careful deliberation and discussion with my wife, Queen Victoria, we have chosen the couple we wish to rule if something should happen to us." At this, King Vegeta looked at Victoria. She stood, handed Prince Vegeta to Recknee, and walked over to her husband. King Vegeta took a small crown in his hands and Victoria took a small tiara in hers. Then they walked over to the main table and King Vegeta yelled so the saiyans could hear him, "We have known these two for years and trust them not only with our son, but the throne and our lives as well. Please help me to recognize Prince Recknee and Princess Mikal." King Vegeta placed the crown on Recknee as Victoria placed the tiara on Mikal and took Prince Vegeta back. Recknee and Mikal both were crying; it was a great honor to be chosen as a king's honorary prince and princess. But in addition to the honor, it also meant now Recknee and Mikal no longer had to refer to the king and queen by proper title but just simply as Vegeta and Victoria. The saiyan stood and cheered. Only Victoria's ladies-in-waiting were appalled, though they did not show it for fear of their lives; now they would have to wait on Mikal, the one none of them could stand.

The celebration was grand with large feasts and entertainment by musicians and the most skilled fighters. After ten days, all of the saiyans returned to their hometowns. A few days later, Victoria waited in her room with Mikal; she had ordered all her ladies-in-waiting to come after their morning duties around the castle. Victoria and Mikal sat on the window bench, watching Prince Vegeta and Vichell sleep in the bassinet. "They're so precious, aren't they, Victoria? It still sounds weird to be able to call you Victoria again," Mikal said; she enjoyed being able to be informal with Victoria and King Vegeta once again.

"They are," Victoria smiled as Prince Vegeta yawned and turned over on his side, falling back asleep. Slowly, the ladies-in-waiting appeared and took a seat on the floor. They had all arrived and were surprised when one more lady who served in the castle appeared. Her name was Riya, the wife of Bardock, the castle jeweler. They were third-class warriors and were not allowed to appear before the king or queen unless they were called. Why was Riya in the queen's room? "Ah, hello, Riya. Please, come in. Take a seat next to Mikal," Victoria said, standing. Riya bowed and obeyed. She smiled at Mikal as she sat down. Riya and Bardock had also grown up in the castle as friends of Recknee, Mikal, King Vegeta, and Victoria, but since they were not nobility, they did not get to spend much time with their friends. Victoria stood in the middle of the room, facing her court. The joy on her face had now been replaced by seriousness. "I am disappointed in all of you," Victoria said sternly, "The way you have behaved to Mikal since you all have come into my service is appalling. I realize I favor her, but it is because she has always been one of my best friends. The other is Riya. They are the only ones who have treated me as more than just queen but as a person as well. From this day forward, all of you are dismissed from your positions. Mikal will remain at my side as honorary princess and Riya will be our sole lady-in-waiting. If your family is staying in the castle simply because you are a lady-in-waiting, you will be expected to be out of the castle within a week. If your husband is an advisor to the king, you will be allowed to remain in the castle. You will maintain your morning duties and will be given others for the rest of the day. If you hold a title of nobility, you will be allowed to keep your title. I thank you for your services. You are now dismissed." The ladies exchanged glances but said nothing. They stood and left the room, leaving Victoria, Mikal, and Riya alone. The three saiyans sat and enjoyed the afternoon together, just as it had been before Victoria became queen.


	2. Days Nearly Forgotten

In Search for Home

Chapter 2: Days Nearly Forgotten

"You'll never catch me! You're too slow!" Prince Vegeta said as he and Vichell played in the garden of the castle. Normally, Prince Vegeta would be expected to be training with his father, but the saiyans had just received orders from Frieza to seize another planet. King Vegeta was meeting with his advisors to discuss strategy and Prince Vegeta took the chance to spend time with his best friend.

"That's not fair, Prince Vegeta! You've trained more than I have! We agreed no phasing in and out! You're not playing fair!" Vichell yell as she desperately tried to follow her friend's movements, but it was no use; he was simply too fast.

"I'm the prince. I can do what I want," Prince Vegeta chided as he appeared behind Vichell. Vichell pretended to pout, knowing Prince Vegeta would do anything for her when she did so. "Come on, Vichell, I was kidding. I promise I won't do it anymore. Come on, I'll be it and I'll give you a head start," he said, trying to cheer her up.

Vichell giggled and flew off. She didn't see two other teenaged saiyans who lived in the castle, Nappa and Raditz, walk into the garden. Nappa was Mikal's brother while Raditz was Riya and Bardock's son. Vichell nearly ran into Nappa as she tried to run from Prince Vegeta. "Watch it, pip squeak," Nappa said as he knocked Vichell away.

Prince Vegeta watched, moving fast enough to catch Vichell before she hit the ground. He landed on the ground and set Vichell down gently as she tried to catch her breath. Vichell was a relatively weak saiyan, especially compared to the other noble, elite saiyans, and the hit had injured her. "You will never do that again, Nappa," Prince Vegeta said to the saiyan who was nearly twice his size.

"Yes, your majesty. I'm sorry, I did not realize you were here," Nappa replied as he and Raditz bowed. They despised taking orders from the small ten-year-old boy, but he was the prince and they could be imprisoned for disobeying him.

"Good, now be on your way," Prince Vegeta said. As they left, he turned his attention back to Vichell who was still sitting on the ground trying to catch her breath. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so," she said and stood up with Prince Vegeta's help, "But I don't think I can play chase anymore. I wish I wasn't so weak, but I guess I'll never be as strong as you and the other elite saiyans." She looked at the ground. Even though her parents had trained her every day since she could walk, she just couldn't seem to gain much strength or speed. Her greatest asset was she was a quick thinker and could find a way out of any situation. She had even stumped the most elite scientists on Planet Vegeta with some of her techniques.

"Don't worry about it, Vichell. Maybe you don't rank in strength and speed with the rest of us elite saiyans, but you're one of the smartest saiyans I know. Father even told me they used some of your strategies on the last planet they seized. Now come on. Why don't we go see what Bardock is doing?" Prince Vegeta said as they left the garden. Prince Vegeta and Vichell loved to watch Bardock work. They were awed at what he could do with a piece of gold or silver using just his bare hands and powers.

The two young saiyans left the garden and walked toward where Bardock worked. They talked along the way, walking slow because Vichell was still weak from the blow she received from Nappa. Even though it would not normally be allowed, Prince Vegeta wrapped his arm around Vichell's waist and she wrapped her arm around Prince Vegeta's shoulders for support. As they walked around the corner, they saw their mothers and Riya walking toward them. "Vichell! What's wrong?" Mikal said when she saw her daughter. She ran to Vichell and Prince Vegeta and knelt in front of them. "Were you sparing with Prince Vegeta again? I told you not to; he's far stronger than you."

"It wasn't Prince Vegeta, mother. If it weren't for him, I'd be worse off than this. Nappa did this to me. Prince Vegeta and I were playing chase in the garden when Nappa and Raditz walked in. I was the one running and I didn't see them until it was too late. I nearly ran into Nappa and he punched me in the chest. I would have hit the ground but Prince Vegeta caught me. Then he told Nappa and Raditz to leave," Vichell told her mother.

"Thank you for saving my daughter, Prince Vegeta," Mikal said as she stood and bowed to the prince, "I told father he needed to be stricter on Nappa. He's out of control and he's too strong for his own good. Already he's stronger than I am and he's close to Recknee. And father died several years ago. I don't know how much longer we can control him."

"Bardock and I fear the same about Raditz. He's stronger than both of us now. His rank has been moved up to first-class; he is almost an elite. He won't listen to us anymore. We don't know what to do and we are afraid this child is going to be the same way, if it gets to grow up," Riya said as she placed her hand on her stomach. She was expecting their second child within the next few days but they all feared he would not get to grow up. Frieza was becoming more and more impatient and the saiyans lived in fear more than ever. They truly did not know how much longer any of them had to live.

Prince Vegeta walked over to Riya. "Don't worry," he said, "I won't let Nappa or Raditz do anything to anybody. They may be elite and first-class, but I'm super elite; there's no saiyan stronger than me other than father. And for your second child, he will live and grow up, I promise. I will make sure of it. One of these days Frieza will meet his end at my hands. Then the saiyans can live in peace; with no more fighting and no more fear."

"I promise, too, Riya," Vichell said as she walked over and stood next to Prince Vegeta, "I may not be that strong, but I'm tops at strategy. No one can beat my tactics, not even father, and he's King Vegeta's top advisor. With Prince Vegeta's strength and my intelligence, we'll beat Frieza one day."

The three women smiled at the children but inwardly were crying. Prince Vegeta and Vichell had no idea how grave the saiyans' situation was, but even as bad as it was, none of the saiyans were prepared for what was about to happen. "Where are you two headed?" Victoria asked.

"We were going to watch Bardock," Prince Vegeta answered.

"Okay, just don't get in his way," Victoria said as the two young saiyans bounded off to the workshop. Victoria, Mikal, and Riya looked after them, hoping the two would live and grow up, able to see the day when their own children were innocently playing together.

Prince Vegeta and Vichell giggled as they resumed their game of chase on their way to the workshop. While Vichell wasn't as fast as him, Prince Vegeta knew the more she chased him, the faster she got. They went all over the castle, nearly running into many courtiers and servants because they were not paying attention to where they were going. Eventually they made it to Bardock's workshop, but were disappointed to see Bardock wasn't working on jewelry but weapons. "Hey, Bardock!" Prince Vegeta said as he and Vichell walked in.

"Hm?" Bardock said and then turned around, "Oh, hello, Prince Vegeta, Countess Vichell." Bardock bowed to each of them in turn. He enjoyed the company of the two young children; they always lifted his spirits while he worked. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"We just wanted to watch you work, if that's okay," Vichell said as she and Prince Vegeta sat on two stools along one of the walls. Bardock nodded and turned back to his work. Normally he would be working on jewelry and crests for the saiyan royalty and nobility, but now he was having to fashion weapons for the saiyans to use so they could seize planets for Frieza more easily.

After a while, Vichell began to hear noises coming from the grounds outside the castle. She walked to the window and looked out. "Oh, my! Prince Vegeta, come look at this," Vichell said and Prince Vegeta and Bardock joined her at the window. Outside, warriors were gathering children of all ages and leading them to the prison next to the castle.

"Bardock! Bardock! Have you seen...Prince Vegeta, Countess Vichell, I'm glad I found you, your mothers are looking for you. Bardock, have you seen Raditz?" Riya asked as she ran into the workshop.

"Riya, what's wrong?" Bardock walked to his upset wife.

"The children. Frieza's ordered all the children be gathered for him to inspect them in four days. King Vegeta is making arrangements for Prince Vegeta, Countess Vichell, Count Nappa, and Raditz to leave the planet before then, to save them, but we can't find Nappa or Raditz. King Vegeta fears Frieza's about to kill us all, at least the four children can be saved. We have to...ah!" Riya screamed in pain as she fell to her knees.

"Riya! Riya, what's happening!" Bardock knelt and held his wife.

"Mother!" Raditz said as he and Nappa ran into the workshop. They had been walking by when Raditz saw his mother collapse.

"Raditz, my son..." Riya said as she reached for her son. Raditz knelt down and took his mother's hand.

Prince Vegeta and Vichell walked over and Prince Vegeta knelt next to Riya. He placed his hand on top of her child. "Her child is coming," Prince Vegeta said, "We have to get her to her room. Nappa, listen to me. Go and find my mother and Mikal and tell them what is happening. Tell them we are taking Riya to her room and that Raditz, Vichell, and I are with her and Bardock. Go! Now!"

"Yes, your majesty," Nappa said and ran out of the room.

Bardock lifted his wife into his arms and the small group walked down the hall. "What are we going to do, Prince Vegeta? Raditz and Bardock aren't nobility. They don't know how to deliver a child and we're too young. We haven't learned yet," Vichell asked.

"Father has taught me; everything will be fine," Prince Vegeta answered as they walked into a room and Bardock laid Riya on the bed. They were now in frantic times, but Prince Vegeta knew he had to remain calm. He knew they would come up with a way to beat Frieza, somehow. Prince Vegeta walked over to Riya as Bardock, Raditz, and Vichell stood against the wall, scared. "Vichell, I need your help. The child's almost here. Go in the bathroom and get some towels. Hurry!" Prince Vegeta said as Riya struggled against her pain, "Hang in there, Riya, you're doing great. Bardock! Raditz! Get over here and hold her hands. She needs you two." Bardock and Raditz moved to either side of Riya and Vichell returned with towels just as Prince Vegeta delivered Riya's child. "It's a boy!" Prince Vegeta said as Riya collapsed into Bardock's arms.

"Vegeta! Thank goodness you're safe!" Victoria exclaimed as she, King Vegeta, Mikal, Recknee, and Nappa walked into the room. She then realized Prince Vegeta was holding a tiny baby boy. She gasped, "Riya, are you okay?"

"Yes, your majesty," Riya said weakly as Prince Vegeta handed her son to her.

"Nappa, close the door," King Vegeta said. Nappa bowed and closed the door as they all looked at King Vegeta, "I hate to say it, but this boy's birth could not have happened at a worse time. Frieza is demanding all the children be gathered by four days from now. We have told everyone it is only because Frieza wishes to examine them for strength; however, this is not true. Frieza is going to kill everyone from newborn to fifteen-years-old. I have to make the choice of two of the children to save. In four days, Frieza will take Vegeta from us. At that time, I am to have two other children of fighting age chosen to go with Vegeta. I have chosen Nappa and Raditz to go. Hopefully, this will allow the three boys to survive. Frieza wants them to seize planets for him. I have taught you three everything I know and you are of a strong warrior race, but after Frieza takes you, your survival will be in your own hands."

"And the others? What about the boy and Vichell?" Mikal asked, her voice shaking. She was glad her little brother would be saved, but she did not want her daughter or Riya's son to be killed.

"I have already made arrangements for Vichell to be gone by the time Frieza comes. If you remember, a while back I sent Recknee on a mission to find a new planet for our home, one where we would be safe from Frieza. He found one called Earth. It is similar to Planet Vegeta. In three days, Vichell will leave here to go prepare Earth for our arrival, we hope. It may be she will be the only one to find refuge there. For that reason, Vichell, you will not destroy the Earth's inhabitants. You will try to assimilate and learn their culture. The main race on Earth is called humans. They look just like us with one exception; they do not have tails. So, you will have to keep yours hidden. In time, hopefully the surviving saiyans will join you. You will then teach us their culture so we, too, may assimilate and hopefully live in peace among the humans," King Vegeta said.

"And our son?" Bardock asked. He hoped King Vegeta would save their newborn son as he was going to try to save their other children.

"I will have an infant space ship prepared for him to accompany Vichell to Earth. Vichell, when you arrive to Earth, you will say he is your brother. You lived in the country away from civilization. Your father was killed in an accident four months ago and your mother died giving birth to him. This way, you will be able to move freely without question as to where your parents are," King Vegeta replied.

"He is just a baby. They are all just kids..." Riya said as she began to cry, as they all began to cry. Riya was right, they were just children. They had done nothing yet Frieza was going to destroy them. The saiyan race feared it would soon be destroyed.

Three days later, in a secret place in the country, King Vegeta, Recknee, Bardock, and their families gathered to see Vichell and Kakarot, Bardock's three-day-old son, off to Earth. Riya stood crying, holding Kakarot close to her. She feared it would be the last time she would get to see her sons. Vichell was saying goodbye to everyone and she turned to Prince Vegeta. "Take care of yourself. Be careful around Frieza. Hopefully one day we will get to see each other again," she said as she embraced Prince Vegeta.

"You take care of yourself, too. And keep our promise to Riya. Make sure Kakarot lives. When I destroy Frieza, I will join you on Earth," Prince Vegeta replied as he tried not to cry. Vichell was the only friend he had ever known and now he was saying goodbye to her, possible forever. He wished no one had to go to Frieza with him, but if they did, he wished she could go. But she was too weak. Frieza would kill her and probably the entire saiyan race if King Vegeta sent her to him.

"Goodbye, father. I'm going to miss you," Vichell said as Recknee swept her into his arms.

"You take care of yourself, you hear. We better find you two when we come to Earth," Recknee said as he held his daughter close. Mikal walked over to her husband and daughter with tears streaming down her face. Vichell looked at her mother and began to cry, too. Recknee pulled his wife to them and they both held their daughter close.

"I'm afraid it's time," King Vegeta said, "We have to get them out of the solar system before Frieza arrives." Bardock took Kakarot from Riya and laid him in his space ship as Vichell crawled out of her parents' arms and into her ship. Around her neck was a locket carrying a picture of her mother and father and another necklace with a single saiyanite drop jewel on it which Prince Vegeta had given her. She programmed her ship and then used a remote to program Kakarot's. She waved goodbye to everyone as they stepped away. Soon, the doors on the two ships closed and they blasted off into outer space. "May you have safe travel. Our faith is with you," King Vegeta said as they watched the ships leave.

The next day, King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz watched helplessly as Frieza destroyed all the other saiyan children. Frieza then turned to King Vegeta. "You better have chosen the other two saiyans wisely, or they and your son will suffer the same fate as the others," Frieza said as he snapped his fingers. Three of his henchmen grabbed Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz and then they all returned to Frieza's ship, leaving King Vegeta with his head hung in despair.


	3. Unknown Rescue

Author's Note: I will be referring to Prince Vegeta as just Vegeta for the remainder of this fic.

In Search for Home

Chapter 3: Unknown Rescue

Vegeta lay on his bed inside his room on Frieza's ship. He had now been in Frieza's possession for years. Vegeta sighed as he rolled onto his back and looked out the window. He recognized the stars for they were nearing his home planet. He rose and walked toward the window, looking for the familiar Planet Vegeta. Vegeta had not seen his home planet since he was ten-years-old, since the day Frieza took him from his family. He had thought about them often over the years, his mother and father, and his best friend, Vichell. He wondered if they were still alive. As Planet Vegeta came into view, one of Frieza's henchmen, Zarbon, entered Vegeta's room. "Hey, monkey boy, Frieza wants to see you," Zarbon taunted the saiyan prince. Vegeta felt his blood boil at Zarbon's comment, but he did not retaliate. Vegeta knew he was not strong enough to challenge Zarbon yet.

Vegeta held his head high as he walked past Zarbon; no one could steal the saiyan's pride away. Vegeta hoped he would get to see at least his father this day. He had been so lonely since he left his home planet, even though Nappa and Raditz were with him under Frieza. Vegeta entered the control room where Frieza sat. "Leave us," Frieza ordered his mean. They all left, leaving Vegeta and Frieza alone. "Do you recognize that planet, Vegeta?"

"It is my home planet," Vegeta replied. He was uncertain of what Frieza was going to do.

"Yes, the Planet Vegeta," Frieza sneered, "Home of the worthless saiyans. Never in my life have I found a race so..." Vegeta began to feel his anger rise; he hated when Frieza taunted him about his saiyan heritage. Vegeta tried his hardest not to attack Frieza for he knew he would not stand a chance. However, Vegeta allowed his ki energy to rise, knowing without a scouter, Frieza could not tell Vegeta was powering up. Suddenly, both Vegeta and Frieza saw three space ships blast off from the royal city of the Planet Vegeta. "What! King Vegeta, I warned you! Now, your race shall pay!" Frieza yelled, as if King Vegeta was standing there instead of his son. Vegeta watched in horror as Frieza opened the portal in his control room and rose to exit with an energy ball forming at his fingertip. He was going to destroy the Planet Vegeta! Vegeta could contain himself no longer; suddenly, he felt something inside him snap. Without any hope of winning or even surviving, Vegeta attacked Frieza head on. In a moment of rage, Vegeta released all the pain and anger he had kept inside during his years of captivity. In an instant, Frieza found the saiyan prince attacking him. Frieza dropped the small energy ball at his fingertip and it harmlessly exploded in space as he tried to protect himself from the enraged Vegeta. But Frieza found it increasingly difficult to ward off Vegeta's attacks. "What do you think you are doing, Vegeta! Stop this right now! Guards!" Frieza yelled as he tried to get Vegeta off of him, but to Frieza's surprise, he found he could not force Vegeta, for Vegeta was too strong. Frieza found himself growing weaker as Vegeta hit him with a flurry of kicks and punches. Just before Vegeta was knocked to the ground by Zarbon, Frieza saw Vegeta's eyes were not his normal black color, but rather, were green!

"Master Frieza, are you alright?" Zarbon asked as he helped Frieza to his feet; Frieza only groaned, "Don't worry, master, we will fix you right up. You there, Ginyu, take Vegeta back to his room and stand guard at the door until I get there!"

"Yes, sir!" Ginyu replied as he grabbed Vegeta by the arm. Vegeta looked back at Frieza with anger and vengeance but also with surprise. As Ginyu dragged Vegeta out of the control room, Frieza passed out from his injuries, but Vegeta didn't have a cut or bruise on him.

"Get in there!" Ginyu said as he threw Vegeta into his room and locked the door, standing guard outside. Vegeta picked himself up off the floor and glared at the door before walking to the window. He opened the blinds and looked at his home planet, the Planet Vegeta. He stood there for several minutes before retiring. Vegeta lay on his bed, crying, somehow knowing this would be the last time he would ever see his home.


	4. Earthward Bound

In Search for Home

Chapter 4: Earthward Bound

A few days later, news traveled around Frieza's ship the Planet Vegeta had been destroyed by meteors. Vegeta knew it was a lie. He knew Frieza had destroyed the planet, but he kept quiet. He knew if he said something, Frieza would surely kill him. But Vegeta was devising a plan, hoping to eventually free Nappa, Raditz, and himself from Frieza's control. Vegeta waited a couple of weeks after the incident with Frieza before approaching Frieza with his idea. A few years ago, the saiyans had been sent to Yardrak to conquer it, but they had made friends with the inhabitants instead of destroying them. Once the saiyans brought news of the peaceful conquer of Yardrak, Frieza decided the planet was unimportant to his overall plan of conquering the universe. At that news, Vegeta asked to have Yardrak for the saiyans; Yardrak then became a safe haven for the three saiyans.

Vegeta now approached Frieza for permission to go to Yardrak. Surprisingly, Frieza agreed, all too ready to get the saiyans away from him. He was still reeling about Vegeta attacking him, and if it weren't for the saiyans' strength and strategical genius, Frieza would destroy the last three saiyans he thought to be alive. The next day, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz left Frieza's ship to go to Yardrak; they arrived two weeks later.

The people of Yardrak welcomed the saiyans with warm greetings, happy to see their friends again. The saiyans received the greetings and the meal which was soon prepared; then they turned in for the evening. They had a permanent residence there, as if it was their home. "I don't like this," Nappa said, "Frieza seemed too eager to get us away from him."

"Don't worry about it, Nappa," Vegeta ordered, "He's playing right into my plan." Vegeta smirked. Other than Planet Vegeta being destroyed, he was happy the way things were turning out. He had gotten the better of Frieza in their skirmish, though he wasn't sure how, and now, they were out of Frieza's sight. He could continue planning uninhibited.

"What plan?" Raditz asked; Vegeta hadn't told Nappa and Raditz about trying to get out from underneath Frieza.

"Boys, you are experiencing the first steps of our freedom," Vegeta said, standing up and walking around the room, "Two weeks ago I learned Frieza is venerable and we _can_ beat him. We just have to buy a little more time. We will stay here, training and gaining strength. We will go to some of the nearby planets where we can fight strong warriors. While we gain strength, Frieza and his men are lazy. But I still don't want to put all of our trust in just out strength. For this reason, in one year, Raditz, you will go to Earth."

"Earth? Why in the world go to Earth?" Nappa and Raditz both said, also raising to their feet.

"Have you both forgotten what happened the day before Frieza took us?" Vegeta said, stopping in front of the two other saiyans, "We are not the only saiyans still alive. Remember, Vichell and Kakarot were sent to Earth just one day before we left. Frieza never discovered they left, I know that for sure. We' will give it a year; by then, Frieza will have forgotten about us, or at least, he won't be sending us to other planets to do his work. Raditz, you will go to Earth, find Vichell and Kakarot, and try to bring them back here. You are not to kill anyone. I will remind you of this again before you leave."

"Sure, Vegeta," Raditz said, not enthused at having to go to retrieve the little brother he never knew and the countess he never liked.

A year later, a stronger, but still unhappy, Raditz left Yardrak to go to Earth; it would take him one year to get there. "Now remember, Raditz, do not kill anyone you meet on Earth. Simply find Vichell and Kakarot and bring them back. If they have married, bring their entire family with you, we can use their children, too," Vegeta said. He wouldn't be surprised if growing up together, Vichell and Kakarot had married.

"I know, Vegeta," Raditz said, annoyed. Vegeta had reminded him of it several times in the past couple of days. Raditz climbed in his spaceship and took off to retrieve Vichell and Kakarot.

"Think he'll make it?" Nappa asked sarcastically.

Vegeta's tail twitched nervously. "He has to," he replied seriously. He remembered something Bardock had told him the night Kakarot was born. Bardock had the ability to see the future and he had seen Vegeta and Kakarot working together and beating Frieza. Vegeta knew in order to beat Frieza, it was going to take all of the remaining saiyans, including Vichell and Kakarot.

For the next year, Nappa and Vegeta continued to train. They knew it would take Raditz at least two years to get to Earth and back with Vichell and Kakarot. They kept in contact with Raditz through the scouters and just about the time Raditz was supposed to make it to Earth, Nappa and Vegeta went to a nearby planet for training. While Nappa and Vegeta sat eating, they listened to the conversation between Raditz and Kakarot, who had not grown up with Vichell, and therefor did not know about his saiyan heritage. Just as Vegeta was wondering what happened to his best friend, Raditz's voice came across the scouter, "I'm taking your kid, Kakarot, until you decide to join us. You have twenty-four hours to kill one hundred of the species on this planet."

"Raditz! You idiot! What are you doing!" Vegeta yelled, though Raditz could not hear him. Raditz was disobeying orders. Vegeta calmed down; maybe Raditz would retract the order. However, he didn't, and in the end, it cost Raditz his life. He was killed by Kakarot and another man named Piccolo. Before he died, Raditz thought he had gotten the last laugh because Kakarot was dying from the attack as well; however, Piccolo told Raditz it would be different because of the dragon balls. These dragon balls sparked Vegeta's interest, and he wanted to find out what had happened to Vichell. He stood up. "Let's go, Nappa; we're going to Earth," Vegeta ordered as he got into his space pod.

"But, Vegeta…" Nappa began to argue.

"Nappa!" Vegeta warned. Nappa crawled into his spaceship without further argument. Nappa may not have been the smartest saiyan, but he knew better than to get Vegeta mad, for Vegeta was the strongest saiyan alive. As they were leaving the planet, a female voice came across the scouter. Vegeta knew she was not Vichell, but there was something enticing about the voice. Vegeta now had time to think about what might have happened to Vichell. He was worried, for not only was she his best friend, but she was also supposed to be his queen. From the day they were born, they were betrothed. He doubted they would ever get married now, but he was still worried. He hoped she was okay.

For a year, Vegeta wondered about Vichell as they traveled through space. When they arrived on Earth, Nappa and Vegeta found six people with powers high enough to be saiyans; they went toward the highest two powers, who were together. By the time Nappa and Vegeta reached them, one more of the stronger powers had joined them. Vegeta looked at them: a bald-headed human, a Namekian (who he would discover later was Piccolo, the one who had killed Raditz), and a kid, obviously Kakarot's son. Soon, the other three strong powers joined them, another human, the weakest of the six, a three-eyed, bald human, and a short, china doll-looking human. Two people who did not show up were Vichell and Kakarot. Vegeta checked his scouter; there were no other fighting powers on Earth strong enough to be saiyan. Vegeta was dismayed; they had not been able to bring Kakarot back and Vichell was gone as well. However, Vegeta had little time to think about it as a battle soon began.

The battle was fierce. The earthlings proved themselves, particularly the Namek and Kakarot's son, named Gohan. By the time Kakarot, who the earthlings called Goku, joined them, only Gohan and the bald-headed human named Krillin were still alive of the Earth's Special Forces, the Z Fighters; all the others had been killed by Nappa. Vegeta didn't get involved until Nappa could not defeat Kakarot. Then, Vegeta killed Nappa for being weak and went after Kakarot. After the battle was over, Vegeta, Kakarot, and Gohan were badly injured; only Krillin was able to walk. Kakarot let Vegeta escape from Earth, and as he was blasting off, Vegeta saw her, a blue-haired human, the owner of the voice he had heard a year ago. She wasn't Vichell, but there was something about her, something which drew him to her. Vegeta concentrated on her to keep from slipping into unconsciousness while he hooked himself up to the rejuvenator. His last thought before going unconscious was wondering if he would ever see her again.


	5. Mysterious Woman

In Search for Home

Chapter 5: Mysterious Woman

Vegeta arrived on Frieza's planet in a coma. He didn't remember the trip; all he could remember was dreaming of the blue-haired human. Why did she haunt him so? What about her bothered him? As he healed in the rejuvenator tank, Vegeta thought of nothing else but the woman. Who was she? Was she Kakarot's wife? If no, did she have a husband? Children? Vegeta rebuked himself. What did it matter to him? He was a fighter, a warrior. He did not want a family. He should not be bothered by a woman, much less a human woman. Vegeta tried to shake off the thought of the woman, but as long as he was doing nothing while he was healing, he could think of nothing else.

After he was healed, Vegeta was able to focus on getting Frieza. He wasn't sure how he was going to with Raditz and Nappa dead, Vichell assumed dead, and Kakarot refusing to join him, but somehow, he would defeat Frieza. Against the doctor's orders, Vegeta dressed in armor and left for Namek in pursuit of Frieza and the Namekian dragon balls. If he could just get the dragon balls and wish for immortality, then Vegeta could finally beat Frieza. But when he arrived on Namek, he found Frieza was all ready collecting the dragon balls. Vegeta knew he couldn't take the dragon balls out right from Frieza. Somehow he had to find a way to steal the dragon balls from Frieza and make a wish before Frieza found him.

Eventually, Vegeta teamed up with the Earthlings, Krillin and Gohan, who had also come to Namek in search for the dragon balls. They returned to the Earthlings' cave, and there she was, the blue-haired human. Vegeta appeared calm, but inside, his heart was racing. Why did she bother him so? He was a warrior; a woman shouldn't affect him like this. He tried to shake it off and focus on the fight with the Ginyu Force and Frieza.

Just as the Ginyu Force was about to kill Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin, Kakarot showed up. He was easily able to beat the three remaining weaker members of the Ginyu Force and after a while and some help from the others, Kakarot was eventually able to beat Captain Ginyu. Afterwards, Vegeta knew Kakarot needed to be healed if he was going to help Vegeta defeat Frieza, so Vegeta put Kakarot in a healing tank.

While Kakarot was healing, Frieza attacked Vegeta and the others. The warriors tried to hold off Frieza, but even with the addition of Piccolo, who had fused with another Namekian warrior, making him stronger, it was not enough. When Kakarot arrived on the battlefield, Vegeta was dying from a blast from Frieza. Before he died, Vegeta cried as he told Kakarot the truth of how the saiyan race was killed. But Vegeta didn't cry just for the saiyan race; he found himself also crying because he would never have the chance to know the blue-haired woman who had haunted him so.

Vegeta opened his eyes and found himself covered in dirt. He pushed himself up, thankful whoever buried him had not buried him very deep. Once on the ground, Vegeta stood perplexed; hadn't Frieza killed him? How could he be alive? Then, he saw it – the Namekian dragon. Somehow, it had reappeared in the sky. Vegeta raced toward it; he might still be able to wish for immortality so he could beat Frieza. As he approached Porunga, the Namekian dragon, Vegeta saw it; he saw the way Frieza would be beaten. There by Porunga was Frieza and Kakarot, and Kakarot was a super saiyan! After many centuries, a super saiyan had come into existence again, but it was not in him, the prince of the saiyans, like he had been told it would be. Rather, the legendary transformation happened in the hands of a third-class warrior. "How can this be?" Vegeta wandered, but before he could think any further, he found himself transported off of Namek and back to Earth with the Namekians and all the Earthlings save for Kakarot, who choose to stay on Namek and fight Frieza. Vegeta was embittered. He should be the one fighting Frieza. He should be the one to free what was left of the saiyan race from Frieza.

Vegeta watched Kakarot's son, Gohan he believed, talking with a Namek and the blue-haired woman. Vegeta found himself wondering what it would be like to have a child with the woman. "Snap out of it! You are a warrior! You are not going to start a family!" Vegeta rebuked himself, but it was no use. Somehow, this human was able to capture his attention and take hold of his imagination. Was this woman to be his bride? Vegeta remembered the stories his mother had told him as a child. He would know when he saw his bride, she would say; love would tell him. Was his mother's stories true? Was love telling him he had found his wife?

Vegeta was brought out of his trance by the news Kakarot had died against Frieza. Even though he had beaten Frieza, Kakarot had died when Namek destructed. The Earthlings were quite upset, particularly Gohan. Vegeta even found himself a little upset, though he would never show it. Now, he was the only saiyan left alive; sure, there was Kakarot's boy, but he was only half-saiyan. Vegeta laughed, now he was the strongest warrior in the universe! Now there was no one left to stop him from taking over!

"Hey, Vegeta!" the blue-haired woman said, "Why don't you come, too? You need a place stay." It seemed all the Namekians were going home with her until they could find a new home. Inside, Vegeta felt his heart leap; now he would have a chance to find out about this mysterious human. Then, he rebuked himself and refused to go with her. But no matter how much he refused, she insisted he come. He found himself giving in to her and he finally agreed to go back with her.

The Earthlings had one hundred-sixty days to wait before they could use the Namekian dragon balls to wish back their friends, including Kakarot. During this time, Vegeta trained extensively, preparing to face Kakarot at his return. But Vegeta also trained so he wouldn't have to face or think about Bulma, the blue-haired human. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not seem to avoid seeing or thinking about her. Every night, Vegeta would lie awake desperately fighting the urge to see Bulma. He knew she was just down the hall and he wrestled with the feeling he wanted her for his wife and princess.

One night in particular, the night before they were to wish Kakarot back, Vegeta could not sleep for thoughts of Bulma. He sat staring out his window at a group of seven stars, the suns of the Planet Vegeta. He sighed; he missed his home planet dearly. He found himself wondering if Bulma would have liked the Planet Vegeta. He sighed again as he lay back on his bed. Tonight he did not try to push away the thoughts of her, but let them come. He had trained hard that day and was utterly exhausted; he did not have the energy or care to fight the thoughts of her that night. He lay awake, thinking of the human woman who was just down the hall from him. He wondered what it would be like to be married to her. Would she even want to be his wife? He sighed again. How could she ever love him? She wasn't married but she was waiting for the time they could wish back her boyfriend, Yamcha, who had been killed by the Sabamen when Nappa and Vegeta came to Earth. Vegeta slept restlessly that night, believing he could never be with Bulma.

The next day, Capsule Corp. was alive with the excitement of the knowledge Kakarot and the others would be coming back. Vegeta grumbled to himself as he walked down the halls of the corporation; how come they had to make such a big deal of Kakarot coming back? Vegeta was complaining to himself again as he walked down the hall and looked up to see Bulma walking toward him, smiling. "Good morning, Vegeta," she said cheerily as she passed him.

"What's so good about it?" Vegeta grumbled, not only upset from the cheeriness of the company he was in but also the fact he knew he would not be able to find out if he would have a chance with Bulma.

"Well, and hello to you, too," Bulma said sarcastically, stopping and placing her hands on her hips. She smiled at him, clearly she was in such a good mood even Vegeta couldn't rile her.

"Humph," was all Vegeta said and walked on, though he longed to stay in her presence. As he walked away, he rebuked himself for longing to be with her. "You are a warrior. You do not want a family," he reminded himself as he walked outside where everyone was waiting for the Namekian dragon to be called.

When Porunga was asked to bring Kakarot back, the gathered crowd was told he could not be brought back because Kakarot was not dead. They were extremely excited, but none more than Gohan and ChiChi, Kakarot's wife. Vegeta looked around and then he saw it, his chance to make a difference in his life. Sitting nearby was a spaceship Bulma's father, Dr. Briefs, had designed. Vegeta raced to it and took off, blasting into outer space. He left in search of Kakarot but he also left so he would not have to face Bulma anymore, especially when Yamcha was brought back. Maybe he would never return to Earth.

Author's Note: Alright, I hope you all who are reading don't mind this plug, but I would love if you would review. I like to know what my readers think about my stories and I do take the time to read and listen to my reviews. So, please review!


	6. Longing to Forget

In Search of Home

Chapter 6: Longing to Forget

When Vegeta blasted off, he didn't bother to set a course; he just had to get off of Earth. Why did Bulma bother him so? She was bossy, arrogant, smart, proud. She was just like him. He sighed. That is why she got to him. She was the only female he had met besides Vichell who was not afraid of him. Bulma stood up to him, even challenged him at times. He even found himself liking the times she riled him. "I'm a warrior. I don't need her," he reminded himself. But even warriors had families.

"This looks like a good planet to train," Vegeta said as he landed on a desolate planet. He had been in space for a week and had found no trace of Kakarot nor could he forget Bulma. Her face, her personality, everything about her stayed with him. If only he could forget.

In the sky about him, an electrical storm raged and meteors fell; perfect for target practice. And Vegeta was grateful for the distraction, for it took all his concentration just to protect his ship from the meteors. The storm raged on for hours, a fitting manifestation of the turmoil Vegeta felt inside. Even though he was concentrating on protecting his ship, the longing he felt to return to Earth, to Bulma, would not go away. Finally, the storm was over. Vegeta returned to his ship and collapsed into a deep sleep.

"Vegeta, please don't go. Stay here with me," Bulma said, standing in front of him. She ran her hands across his chest, begging him to stay.

"Woman, leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you." Vegeta replied sternly, but did not move away.

"Oh, really? Then prove it to me," she said, taunting him. She pressed into him as he tried to back away, but it was increasingly difficult. Soon, he could not resist her touch any longer. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard. His hands ran along her back as her touch provoked feelings he never knew he had. He longed to take her to his bed, to bond with her, to make her his wife.

Vegeta woke up in a cold sweat, his heart and breathe racing. He had been in space for nearly a year and he had not been able to forget the blue-haired human. He had many dreams about her, but none like the one he just woke from. Did he want her as his wife? When he had been on Earth, they always fought. They were too similar. But then, he liked it the most when they were arguing. Neither of them would give up an argument, but neither one of them won either. And she was pretty, no beautiful; not like the saiyan women he knew as a child. But why her? Why a human? He was the saiyan prince and should marry a saiyan countess or at least another warrior, not a human scientist.

Vegeta sighed as he looked at the fuel gage; it was nearly empty. He was on his way back to Earth, though he wanted to stay in space. The problem was, he did not know what kind of fuel powered the ship. Only Dr. Briefs knew, and to find out, Vegeta had to return to Earth. He had decided to wait to return to Capsule Corp. He could not bear to see Bulma yet; particularly since Yamcha would be there. He did not realize until it was too late that he had subconsciously programmed the ship to land at Capsule Corporation. As he exited the ship, Vegeta saw Mrs. Briefs and Yamcha standing there, but so was Bulma. "Just my luck; couldn't she have been gone?" Vegeta mumbled to himself, jumping to the ground. It took all his will power not to knock out Yamcha right then and there just to release some of his anger. Bulma had just said something about a bath. Yes, a bath sounded nice. He followed her inside, resisting the urge to pull her to him and kiss her. He let the hot water flow over his body, trying to forget, longing to forget…Bulma.


	7. Prophecy from a Boy

Author's Note: I am just letting everyone know that it might be a little while before I get the next chapter up. It has come to that time of the year. School is starting again and my writing time will be greatly diminished, especially because I am writing a senior thesis this sememster (a really, really long research paper that tops off my entire undergraduate career). I just wanted to give my readers fair warning. Please be patient. It may be a week or so between updates from now on, but I _will_ update. Thanks for understanding. Author out.

In Search for Home

Chapter 7: Prophecy from a Boy

"Why can't I forget her? I long for her to be mine, to take her in my arms, to have her as my wife. Is she supposed to be my wife? But how can that be when she loves that no-count human Yamcha?" Vegeta thought as he dressed in the clothes she had left for him. Pink? A pink shirt? What was she thinking? Though he didn't care – she left them for him – he still complained about it. He had to keep up his appearance. No one could know he was falling in love with Bulma.

It was later that afternoon and Vegeta sat around a table with Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong while Bulma grilled ribs nearby. Vegeta's anger rose as he watched Yamcha and Bulma interact together then Vegeta sensed something which caused his temper to flare. He stood up suddenly and slammed his hands on the table. "So Kakarot failed after all! Frieza's still alive!" he yelled. Though the others doubted him, they soon all found out he was right. Vegeta, Yamcha, Puar, Bulma, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, and Chiatzu prepared to face not only Frieza, but also his father, King Cold. However, before they could step in, a young, lavender-haired teenager showed up and defeated Frieza and King Cold with ease after turning into a super saiyan! Then, the youth powered down and told the Z Fighters if they wanted to follow him to a nearby spot, Kakarot would be there in two hours.

After getting some refreshments from the teenager, who refused to tell the Z Fighters anything about himself, they all sat down to wait on Kakarot to arrive. Vegeta inwardly smiled as Yamcha and Bulma spent most of the two hours arguing, but he was more focused on the teenager. The boy had been a super saiyan, but that was impossible, wasn't it? He and Kakarot were the only full-blooded saiyans left and the only other one was Kakarot's half-saiyan son. How could this boy be a saiyan? But, yet, for some reason, Vegeta knew this boy was a saiyan. And he seemed familiar, too, though Vegeta couldn't place from where. Vegeta took the two hours to study the new teenager. The boy was of small build, just about the same size as Vegeta and had a half-saiyan, half-human ki signal. But what bothered Vegeta more was the boy's appearance. For some reason, Vegeta could not shake how much alike the boy and Bulma looked. And there was also the Capsule Corporation logo on his sleeve. Were they related?

True to the boy's word, Kakarot appeared at the end of the two hours. After some time talking alone with Kakarot, the boy flew off without saying goodbye. Piccolo, who had been listening to the boy and Kakarot's conversation, then told the others what was going on. The boy was from twenty years in the future and came to warn them that all of them but Gohan were to die in a battle with two androids in three years. They all needed to make a decision whether or not to train over the next three years to prepare for the androids. As they were debating what to do, the boy appeared overhead in a ship. He hovered there for a moment then disappeared, returning to the future. "The future?" Vegeta thought, looking at Bulma, "Could he? Could he be . . . our son?"

Author's Note: Okay, see the little button below? Yeah, that one that says review. I know you are looking at it. I know you want to click on it and leave me a review. Thank you!


	8. Choosing a Princess

Author's Note: Okay, I know that up until now my chapters have been pretty short. I'm sorry about that. It's been because save for the first two chapters, I've really been recapping the _Dragon Ball Z_ episodes which run concurrently with the timeline of my story. This chapter is also kind of short, just a fair warning. I promise, the chapters _are_ going to get longer, starting with the next chapter. Please hang tight. Thanks. Author out.

In Search for Home

Chapter 8: Choosing a Princess

Nine months had passed since the boy from the future had come and told the Z Fighters of the coming androids. The fighters split up to each train in their own way. Yamcha returned to Capsule Corp., as did Vegeta. Vegeta trained hard, gaining strength everyday, but he had yet to achieve Super Saiyan status and thoughts of Bulma still haunted him. He received a little bit of amusement as the arguments between Bulma and Yamcha grew each day. Vegeta spent most of his time training, but on this particular day, he was meditating, gaining mental strength and strategy.

"Ugh, you are so rude! You're impossible! I want you out of my house now!" Vegeta's meditation was interrupted by Bulma and Yamcha storming into the room. Vegeta pretended not to listen, but still paid close attention.

"But Bulma, I thought we were…" Yamcha had to duck as Bulma threw a book at him.

"Out!" Bulma screamed. Yamcha fled the room and house with Puar as Bulma sat down exasperated on the couch. It was only then she noticed Vegeta in the corner. "Oh, Vegeta, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were in here," her tone quite different with Vegeta than it was with Yamcha.

Vegeta tried to fight the urge to go to the couch and comfort her, but it was to no avail. He gave into his compassionate side, a side he did not know was still there and gently sat down next to her, slightly surprising her. "It's alright. Are you okay?" he gently asked, not quite realizing what he was doing.

Bulma did not have time to be surprised as the dam of emotions inside her broke and she fell into Vegeta's arms weeping. Vegeta surprised himself as he held her close and let her cry. As she cried, an unexplainable emotion began to fill his heart, his very being. It was an emotion he had not felt since he had Vichell taken from him. He felt care and concern for Bulma, but the anger inside him for Yamcha was almost unbearable. What about Bulma made him feel this way? Surely she wasn't meant to be his wife? She was just a weak human and he…he was the prince of the strongest race in the universe. He looked down in his arms where Bulma had cried herself to sleep. As soundly as she slept, Vegeta figured this was the first she had slept in several days.

As he watched her, something touched Vegeta's heart. Try as he might, he could no longer deny he cared for Bulma. He really did not have a reason before for fighting the androids, but now he felt like he did. He could not let anything happen to Bulma and, if his suspicions were right, their future son. He gently picked Bulma up and carried her to her room, laying her on the bed. He was walking over to close the curtains when she stirred. "Vegeta?" she said softly.

Vegeta did not know how to respond. Up until now, he had appeared to be rude, arrogant, and uncaring, but somehow, he could no longer respond that way to Bulma. "Sleep," he said gently as he drew the curtains closed then walked over to sit next to her on the bed, "Just sleep. You haven't slept in days."

Bulma smiled, but she was still perplexed; why was Vegeta being so cordial with her? Was she dreaming? There was no way the real Vegeta would be this nice to her. Someone had to be playing a trick on her. But no one was. This was actually Vegeta sitting on the bed next to her. "Why…why are you doing this?" Bulma's curiosity was getting the better of her.

Vegeta sighed; he owed her the truth, but could he? Why was it so hard for him to be around her, yet he could not stay away from her? He did not know the answer to her question, in truth, for he had been asking himself that question for several weeks. He looked at her; she was waiting for an answer. In her, Vegeta could see so much of his mother. Was that why he was acting this way? That answer would probably be the best one to give Bulma. "I guess because you remind me of someone in my past," Vegeta said, but as soon as he did, he realized it did not really fit.

"Oh, I see," Bulma said, disappointed. Obviously she was not satisfied with that answer, and, in truth, neither was he. But just how could he tell her the truth? They sat there in silence for several minutes, just staring at one another. Slowly, to his surprise, Bulma placed her hand atop Vegeta's. "Thank you for everything today. I honestly didn't think you cared about anyone but yourself. But now I know you can; thank you for sharing it with me," she said softly. Vegeta did not know what to say, but he gave Bulma a small smile, a smile she would come to love.

Vegeta sat a Bulma's side as she fell back asleep; her hand still resting on top of his. His heart and mind were racing, trying to figure out what he thought he was doing. He knew he was falling in love with her, but could he really afford to take a wife when, in two years, he was going to be in a battle where he could possibly loose his life? Could he really do that to Bulma? But could he really afford not to? The pain of being without her was worse than anything he had ever felt before.

She unconsciously took hold of his hand as she turned toward him in her sleep. He looked at her. She _was_ beautiful, but it was more than her beauty which touched his heart. He could not place just why he was falling in love with her, he just knew he was. He found himself smiling as he watched her sleep. "Maybe I _could_ handle having her as a wife," Vegeta thought, "After all, she doesn't seem to fear me. She even seems to like ordering me around. Mother always said only a queen would not fear ordering a king around. Is that it, mother? Does she not fear me because she feels the connection between us as well?" Vegeta watched as Bulma curled up next to him in her sleep. A small part of him was still chastising himself for becoming soft-hearted, but the rest of him was beginning to feel…almost normal. To the rest of the Z Fighters, he could never drop his cover, but maybe, just maybe, he could allow Bulma in.

Vegeta knew he should take the afternoon to train in the gravity chamber, but he could not seem to leave Bulma's side. She was so vulnerable right now, having her heart broken by Yamcha that morning. He wanted her to know she was safe, to know she could rest in peace. He brushed a stray hair out of her face and studied her features. "I _have _been training straight for nine months. I don't think it will hurt to take the afternoon off, not if it means spending it with her," Vegeta thought, smiling. He gently lifted Bulma and moved her over slightly so he could have a little more space to sit on. She stirred slightly but did not wake. She still held his hand and when she resettled, her head rested on his leg. He leaned against the bedpost and was asleep before he knew it.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked, still half asleep.

Vegeta stirred at her voice and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Outside, the sun was already low on the horizon; he had been sitting with her for hours. He looked down to where her head was still lying in his lap. She looked up at him bewildered. "Did you sleep well?" he asked softly, ignoring the chastisement from his warrior side.

"Yes, but…" she slowly sat up, turning to face him, "What are you still doing here? I figured you would be training."

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "Fell asleep against the bedpost," he replied, "Besides, you had my hand and my lap."

Bulma smiled at him. "Oh, so the big, strong warrior couldn't move a little human?" she played with him, moving closer to him and once again taking his hand, "So that means you can't move right now."

"Oh, stop it, woman," Vegeta pulled his hand away but was careful not to hurt her, "I just wanted to make sure you were asleep before I left. I just fell asleep before that happened."

Bulma said nothing, looking at the bed to hide her disappointment. Vegeta was taken back but did not show it. Was she having as much fun spending time with him as he was spending time with her? He gently put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so he could see her face. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. "Hey," he said softly, "I didn't mean anything by it. I…I was worried about you. I didn't mean to fall asleep myself. I guess training non-stop has begun to take a toll on my body. But what do you say about dinner? I'm probably not the best cook around, but I'm fairly descent. We've both slept the afternoon away and I'm ready for some food." Vegeta surprised himself at his words. He had not meant to say that much, only to ask her if she wanted dinner.

Bulma stared at Vegeta in disbelief. Was this really the arrogant Prince of the Saiyans who was acting so sweetly with her? Surprisingly, his hand was smooth and soft against her chin. She tilted her head, pressing her cheek lightly against his hand. Vegeta struggled within himself whether to remove his hand or not; she seemed to be returning his small gesture of affection and in truth, he enjoyed it. "Dinner sounds nice," she said softly, "I'll even help if you will let me."

"I…I would like…like to make it myself," Vegeta struggled to keep his composure as she placed her hand gently on his holding her cheek. He could barely believe she was returning his affections; it had been years since anyone showed compassion toward him.

Bulma smiled sweetly as she placed a small kiss in the palm of his hand. "Alright then," she said, standing, "I'll just freshen up while you are cooking. Crying all day can make you a little unpresentable." With that, she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Soon, the water began running as she took a shower.

Vegeta sat breathless on the bed, staring at his hand where she had just kissed it. Was this really happening? Could the dream which had haunted him for nearly five years actually be coming true? "Well, if you want to find that out, you better get to the kitchen and fix the dinner you just said you would make," he said to himself, willing himself to stand. His legs felt like jelly and he took a moment to gain his balance before walking out of Bulma's room.

About thirty minutes later, Vegeta was finishing the last touches on the meal he was preparing when Bulma walked into the kitchen. She inhaled deeply, leaning over his shoulder to see what he was cooking. "Smells delicious," she said, inhaling once again.

Vegeta smiled. "It's almost ready. You're parents left while you were in your room. They said they would return in a few weeks, something about a conference in South City," he replied, replacing the lid on the pot and turning to face her.

"Oh, yeah. That annual convention dad goes to. What a bore. I went once. Nothing but speeches on scientific discoveries which everyone thought was new but dad and I had learned a long time ago. He still tries to get me to go every year. I'm glad to stay home," she said, smiling and leaning into him.

Vegeta stopped a shudder coming from the depths of his being. How could this be happening? Bulma's simple touches and gestures of affection were unraveling his world form the inside out. He took a few calming breaths before moving her to an arm's length from him. "If you want, you can set the dishes on the table while I finish the last bit here," he said as calm as he possibly could. She smiled, took the dishes he had out on the counter, and nearly danced into the dinning room. He chuckled despite trying not to. "She's just like a child," he thought, "But then, she just had her heart broken and you were her prince charming." He stopped short, holding the pot he was going to carry to the table in midair. Had he really just done that? He _was_ a prince, but did he have a chance of being _her_ prince? He shook his head, trying to bring himself back to reality. "One step at a time there, 'prince charming.' You have to win her heart first," he scolded himself mentally for being too hasty, but he had set his mind up. He was going to win Bulma's heart and make her his wife. This might just be the hardest battle in his life.

Author's Note: Okay, like I said in the beginning, I'm sorry this is still a little short. They will get longer with the next chapter. But in the mean time, be nice, please review. :) Thank you!


	9. Courting a Princess

Author's Note: I am so sorry for taking so long to get a new chapter up. I have been absolutely swamped with school. But, this chapter is fairly long, so I hope it makes up for it. I hope everyone likes this chapter. It's the "Bulma/Vegeta Get Together" chapter. But this one is a little different. This is from Vegeta's perspective and I hope its something everyone enjoys. A little bit of Vegeta's fierce passion. Well, I have left you, my readers, hanging long enough for this chapter. I hope you enjoy! Author out.

In Search for Home

Chapter 9: Courting a Princess

Ten minutes later, Vegeta set the last of the meal he prepared on the table. Bulma was giddy and hyper while Vegeta had so many butterflies in his stomach, he did not know if he was going to be able to eat the meal he just cooked. "Now, if I can only remember the lessons my mother taught me when I was a boy," he thought to himself as he sat down across from Bulma. He reached into the depths of his memory to recall his almost forgotten childhood on Planet Vegeta.

"Now, Vegeta, pay attention. Your father may be training you to fight, but there is more to being king than just being strong. You must also know chivalry," Victoria said to her almost nine-year-old son.

"Why do I have to be here? These lessons are dumb. Why can't I go with father and Recknee to fight?" Vegeta squirmed in his chair; he could care less about his mother's "lessons."

"That's enough, Vegeta. Your coronation to become crown prince is in less than six weeks. You will be expected to have a young countess on your arm _and_ to treat her properly," Victoria scolded as a knock came on the study door, "Enter."

"Victoria, I was wondering if…" Mikal said as she entered but stopped when she saw the young prince, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were training Prince Vegeta today."

Victoria walked over to her friend, "It's alright. He's being stubborn. What can I do for you?"

"I was going to see if you would come check on Vichell. I think she's…" Mikal stopped when she saw Vegeta shudder and shrink down in his seat. Just a week prior, Vegeta and Vichell had a sparring match and Vichell nearly ended up in a coma. Even though no one blamed Vegeta, he blamed himself and had yet to go se her despite her asking daily for him.

The women looked at the prince. Victoria turned back to Mikal, "Certainly. I'm sure she would like a visitor as well," Victoria said, smiling. Mikal returned her friend's smile and walked out to return to her daughter's bedside. Victoria turned back to her son. "Looks like your first lesson is going to be a little different than planned. We're going to start with the care of the sick," she said.

Vegeta looked in horror at his mother. "Please. No," he pleaded, not yet ready to see Vichell.

"Vegeta? Vegeta!" Vegeta was brought back to the present by Bulma's voice. Her hand was gently resting on his, "Are you alright? You're shaking."

Vegeta struggled to answer her, "I'm…I'm fine. I just need a moment." He rose and walked in the kitchen to clear his head. "Of all of my mother's lessons, why did it have to be _that_ on I remembered?" Vegeta said to himself as he ran his hands through his hair, "Do I have any good memories of my childhood left? Or even any good memories at all to draw on?"

"Maybe we can change that," Bulma said softly from behind him; he turned to face her, "Sorry, I was worried about you. I didn't hear all you said, but I caught the last part. I know you weren't raised here, but the Earth can be a nice place to live. And I know you don't particularly like him, but the last other Saiyan is here, too. You could start a new life here, create new memories, better ones. Life doesn't have to be just about fighting. Even with the threat of the androids in a couple of years, you're safe here. I can't begin to imagine what it was like for you growing up under Frieza, but you don't have to worry any more. No one is going to make you leave here. Even if you don't believe it, you're part of the team now."

For one of the few times in his life, Vegeta was speechless. He never imagined such compassion could be spoken by another living being, especially to him. Her words struck his heart, but for the first time in his memory, the words did not hurt, but rather, brought comfort. He stared at her, still unsure what to say to her. She smiled and took his hand, leading him back to the dinning room to finish their dinner. They ate in silence as Vegeta tried to understand what was happening between the two of them.

"Thanks for the wonder night, Vegeta. You are a really sweet person underneath that tough exterior," Bulma said as they departed to turn in for the evening. They stopped in front of her bedroom door. Neither spoke; neither knew what to say. Bulma gently took Vegeta's hand and softly smiled. "Goodnight," she whispered. She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek then walked into her room.

Vegeta walked to his room in a daze. What was happening to him? Never had anyone unraveled him like this before; neither foe nor rival, for Vegeta had not known a friend since he was ten-years-old. But in the past few hours, this one woman had rattled his world to its very foundation. Vegeta stopped in front of his dresser, pulling out of the top drawer one of the few items he had carried with him since he left his home planet – a small set of photos. He walked to the window, opened the curtains so he could see the night sky, and sat on the window sill. He sat the pictures on his lap and looked at the sky, searching for familiar stars – the stars of his home planet.

Vegeta finally found the stars, which were just rising about the horizon. He sighed and then looked at the pictures. The top picture was the one he was looking for. Taken two days before he was taken by Frieza, the picture was of his family, Vichell's family, and Kakarot's family. These people were his family, all gone now save for Kakarot. Vegeta sighed again and looked back at the sky. His hatred for Kakarot ran so deep, Vegeta could not even resign to become close to the last member of his extended family. "I'm sorry, Bardock. I failed you all. Kakarot. Vichell. Both of them are gone. And so am I," he said softly into the night sky.

"I don't think you're gone," Bulma said softly from the doorway; she walked toward Vegeta with his gloves in her hands, "Sorry. I didn't mean to overhear. You left these in my room this afternoon."

He took the gloves she offered him as she sat down across from him. He thought about telling her to leave, being an uninvited and unwelcomed guest. He refrained. As much as he was irritated by her intrusion, the feeling quickly passed and was replaced by a feeling of comfort. He said nothing but looked back out the window. She reached out and placed her hand on his. Still not speaking or looking at her, he took hold of her hand, the touch reassuring.

They sat on the window sill in silence for what seemed like hours, though only about half an hour passed. Vegeta's heart was tearing in two; his soul fighting for an answer. He felt like he had lost everything he was ever raised for, like he had lost himself and yet she said she didn't think he was gone. Could he come back? Could he be the prince he was born to be? He shifted positions, placing the pictures on the bed and pulling her to him. He no longer cared about his long time stand of being a lone warrior, he needed her. He knew he had to win her heart and make her his wife.

Bulma came willingly into his arms. She settled on his lap, resting her head lightly on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and rested against the wall. Softly, Bulma spoke, "I meant what I said, Vegeta. I don't think you're gone. Hurt? Wounded? Yes. But not gone. The prince in you is still in there; he just has to be found."

Vegeta looked down at her; she was smiling at him. "Why are you doing this? Why are you acting this way?" The words were out of his mouth before he knew it.

Bulma's expression changed to one Vegeta had never seen before – the smile was gone and something akin to fear entered her eyes. She pulled away slightly, out of his arms but not off of his lap. "Don't you know?" she asked softly, a trace of a quiver in her voice. He didn't answer, but only looked at her in bewilderment. Her lip trembled and tears formed in her eyes. She stood up. "I…I…" her voice failed her. She turned and ran toward the door, but Vegeta was faster. He stood at the door before she was halfway across the room. "Let me by," she struggled to say when she reached him.

"Bulma, wait," he said, firm but gentle, tenderly reaching for her arm.

She pulled back. "Don't you get it?" she nearly yelled at him, "I love you." She bursted into tears and ran past Vegeta, who stood shocked.

"How? How could I have missed it?" Vegeta asked himself about five minutes later when the events that had just transpired began to register. He walked back over to the window and picked up the pictures, which had fallen on the floor. "I don't have to win her heart," he thought as he returned his pictures to the dresser drawer, "I already have it. But now, how do I show her she had mine?" He sighed as he stood in front of the mirror, "I guess I can start by making sure she's alright."

Vegeta quietly walked down the hall, nearly tripping on a startled cat. "Too many animals," he thought, shaking his head. Shortly, he reached her door, which stood ajar. He peered in. she lay on the bed, curled up in a tight ball. He sighed and chastised himself. He had treated her no better that evening than Yamcha had that morning. This would never do. He may be a warrior but he wasn't a heartless brute. He watched her for a minute, her breathing was steady. "She must have cried herself asleep again," he thought, quietly walking in.

"Bulma?" he barely whispered. She didn't' stir; either she was asleep or was refusing to acknowledge him. He took the quilt on the end of the bed and gently covered her with it. "You need not fear me, Bulma," he quietly whispered as he placed a pillow under her head, "Not when I love you, too." He brushed her hair away from her tear-stained cheek. She slept. "In peace, I hope," he thought. He leaned down over her and did something he never thought he would do – seal his affection with a kiss. She stirred slightly when his lips touched her cheek, but she did not wake. He kept his hand on hers for a time, not wanting to leave her. Vegeta looked at the clock; it was a quarter past two. He sighed, it was _too_ late. He placed another brief kiss on her cheek. "I promise, I will protect you with everything I have, even my own life. Sleep well, and hopefully soon you will see I share your affections," he said softly before turning out the light and leaving her room. He had one more thing to do before he could turn in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next three months Vegeta continued to train and watch over Bulma. They no longer spoke and rarely did he see her during the day. If he did by chance run into her, the pain he saw in her eyes cut to the very depth of his soul. His being unaware to her love for him had shattered her spirit and heart; he only prayed it wasn't too late to save her for him. But he didn't know what to do to correct his oversight. He was a warrior, not a lover, and until he came to Earth, he had not been around females since his childhood.

But Vegeta did what he could. At night, after everyone was asleep, he would quietly slip into her room and watch over her as she slept. From time to time, he would leave flowers for her to find when she woke. He longed for her to wake one night and find him, proving his feeling for her, but he also dreaded that happening, unsure what he would do. So he watched from the shadows, just in case she should wake while he was there.

This night was no different. He stood in the dark corner, watching her sleep fitfully. He yawned; night watch was beginning to wear on him. In truth, it already had taken a toll on his body. He was barely able to train no matter how hard he pushed his body. It was a small price to pay as far as he as concerned, if it brought her back to him. He yawned again and glanced at her bedside table. The flowers he had placed there were beginning to wilt; he needed to replace them. He didn't have the energy tonight. Hopefully, Bulma wouldn't be too disappointed to not find fresh flowers in the morning. He yawned again. "If I don't do something to get my energy up, she's going to find me in the morning," he thought.

"But isn't that what you want?" a small voice in his head said. He started. It _was_ what he wanted, but how could he let it happen? And how would she react? As far as he could tell, she was still furious at him. He yawned once again.

"You know, if you want to hide from someone, you should try yawning a little quieter," Vegeta jumped at the voice. He looked toward the bed where Bulma sat looking at him. She beckoned him to her. "One of these nights you are going to have to get some sleep. You can't keep watching over me forever," she said as he sat down next to her.

"But…how did…how did you…" Vegeta stuttered, unable to hide his surprise.

"How did I know? Maybe you should ask how long have I known," she finished his question, turning to face him.

"Alright. How long have you known?" he stifled another yawn; even in his surprise, his energy was plummeting.

She moved to the head of the bed, laying back down. "Since a few days after we stopped talking. I woke up in the middle of the night and you were looking out the window. I probably should have said something, but I wanted to see if it was just a random coincidence or if you were coming in regularly. So I decided to wait you out. I had no idea you would push yourself to exhaustion. I can't even begin to imagine how you are still able to train during the day." She looked at him worriedly. Even as she spoke, he yawned again. She gently reached for his hand.

He moved closer to her, taking her outstretched hand. "I don't. At first I was able to do it, watching over you at night and training during the day, but it seems my body has finally had enough. I've barely been able to train the past two weeks and today my body refused to do anything, to his surprise, he answered her question.

She tightened her grip on his hand. "No wonder, going three months without sleep. You didn't need to do that, not for me. I was upset when you didn't seem to notice my feelings for you, sure, but that all went away the next morning when I found the flowers. But it was nice of you, even romantic." She smiled sweetly at him but her expression soon turned to worry as he yawned once again. She moved over and tugged on his arm. "Look, there's no reason for this, Vegeta. You've proven you feel the same way about me as I do you. You need rest before you kill yourself. If you won't go sleep in your own room because you can't watch over me, then sleep here with me. I'll be right here and you can get some sleep."

He looked at her as she tugged on his arm again. The offer _was_ tempting. And after all, if he succeeded in making her his wife, this would be a nightly occurrence. He smiled at the thought. "Please, Vegeta," Bulma said softly. She sat up and moved close to him, resting her chin on his shoulder. He looked down at their clasped hands. Things were going better than he had hoped, so why was he hesitating?

"For the same reason you haven't slept in three months," the voice in his head returned, "You don't want to wake up and find this all a dream."

Vegeta gasped, startling Bulma. He looked at her only to be pained by the fear in her eyes. "Please, Vegeta," she repeated, barely a whisper, "Either here or your own bed, but please lay down and sleep. I'd rather be alone tonight than have you not sleeping anymore, though I like not being alone at night." She looked down as she finished her statement.

He looked at her, drawn even more to her. She was even more beautiful in the starlight tonight than she had ever been before. He yawned again and she looked at him with tears in her eyes. He started. Reaching up with his free hand, he wiped away a single tear as it rolled down her cheek. She must have cared for him more than words could express. The thought brought the last wall around his heart down. He released her hand and stood up. Her face feel at the thought of him leaving her for the night but had relief in it at the thought of him getting the much needed rest. He smiled gently at her, bringing a small smile to her lips. "Wait a minute," Vegeta said softly, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

Vegeta returned a few moments later after having changed form his Saiyan uniform into a pair of shorts he normally slept in. Bulma's face lit up when she saw him in the doorway to her room. He couldn't help but return her smile; finally, things were beginning to work in his favor. She pulled the covers back so he could slip into bed with her. He struggled not to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, determined to stay awake until after she slept again. "I promise I'll still be here when you wake up in the morning," she said as she lay down on the other side of the bed.

Vegeta looked at Bulma as she took his hand in hers. She was so close and yet so far away. His heart ached. He had had enough. Up until now, he had been so careful not to scare her, but tonight, as his walls of protection were crumbling, he needed her in his arms. He released his hand form hers, causing her to look at him. He turned on his side and reached across her body with his arm, pulling her toward him gently. She smiled, understanding. She shifted positions, turning her back to him, curling up next to him as he wrapped his arm around her. They both sighed contently, causing Vegeta to smile and Bulma to chuckle.

She cuddled closer to him, pulling his arm tighter across her waist. Her head rested on his other arm and she sighed contently again. Vegeta yawned, struggling with sleep. "Rest, Vegeta," she said softly, moving as close to him as possible, "I know I'm safe and I don't want to be anywhere else other than right here in your arms." She leaned her head back for a moment, placing a soft kiss on the side of his neck before they both fell asleep.

Vegeta woke slowly, fearful his dream was over. His arm moving caused him to open his eyes. Bulma was shifting positions in her sleep, curling up into a ball around his arm. "It wasn't a dream," he thought, smiling; outside, the sun had already risen but he struggled with fatigue, "Quit being foolish, you need the rest. She promised to stay with you while you slept. Take the time to rest."

He breathed deeply and gently pulled his arm from her grip. She whimpered slightly, but soon returned to peace when he moved closer to her. He pulled the sheets back over them and then wrapped his arm back around her. She clasped her hand over his. He smiled and placed a soft kiss by her ear. "Today," he thought, settling down to go back to sleep, "Today, I will seal her to me and soon, very soon, I will bond with her and make her my wife."

Three hours later, Vegeta awoke to his name being softly said. He opened his eyes wearily to find Bulma tugging on his arm wrapped around her. He moved his arm and she sat up, gasping for air. "Sorry I had to wake you," she finally said, turning to face him, "But I couldn't breathe and I couldn't move your arm. You were holding onto me like someone was trying to take me away."

"Sorry, I can be a little overprotective," he said, sitting up and reaching for her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just wish I didn't have to wake you. You were sleeping so peacefully," she answered, coming into his arms. He gently ran his hands along her waist to make sure he hadn't hurt her. She giggled, placing her hands atop his, stopping him. "Stop. That tickles," she said, turning around to face him, "I'm okay, I promise."

He pulled her into him as he lay back down. She nearly fell on top of him, but rolled to the side at the last moment to lie against his side. She rested her head on his shoulder as she gingerly ran her hand down his bare chest. This time, he could not suppress the shudder which came form the depths of his soul. She giggled and rested her hand over his heart. "You know what, Vegeta?" she said softly.

"Hmmm?" he mumbled, too content to speak.

"I could stay like this for the rest of my life," she replied.

Vegeta started, sitting up so fast he nearly sent her flying. She recovered and laid back on the pillows as he stared at her in disbelief. Had she really just said she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life? His breathing and heart rate were moving quicker than he could ever remember them doing so before. She took his hand in hers and brought it to her lips, gently kissing it before sitting up next to him. She moved close to him, placing his hands around her waist and her arms around his neck. She was smiling. He couldn't believe she was doing this to him. She moved in even closer; now here face was just inches form his. "I mean it, Vegeta. I want to be with you. Forever," she whispered softly; he could feel her breath on his lips. She closed the distance between them, bringing her lips to his.

Vegeta barely had time to react. His walls were destroyed and the condemning warrior in him no longer held sway over his heart. Finally, his compassion and passion were free to flow. As soon as he registered her kiss, he pulled her close as possible, deepening the kiss. He ran his hands up her back, causing her to come even closer and to wrap her arms around him even tighter. It was a bliss Vegeta had never experienced before.

Finally, Bulma broke off the kiss, needing to breath. But she stayed close to him. He looked into her eyes; there shown a light like the stars which had guided him so often. He smiled. "Now I have a new set of stars to guide me," he thought, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek before puling her into his chest. She clung to him as he ran his hand through her hair, which she had recently straightened. She sighed, cuddling closer to him. "Bulma, I have to know," he finally said, causing her to look at him, "Do you really mean this or is it something you're just saying in the moment?"

She pulled away from him so she could look into his face. Taking his hands in hers, she replied, never once looking away form his eyes, "I mean it, Vegeta. I have for a long time. Ever since Namek. When I saw you there, working with Krillin and Gohan, I knew you would be joining the Z Fighters. I was overjoyed. Somehow, form the moment I saw you when you came to fight Goku, I knew I wanted to be with you. It was one of the things Yamcha and I argued about since we brought him back. I stayed with him because I didn't think I would ever have a chance with you. When I threw Yamcha out it was because I was tried of him always attacking you. I wanted you. I still want you. I don't know everything about your past, but I know enough to know not to kid you about something like this."

Vegeta struggled. He didn't know how to respond. She continued to look at him, waiting for an answer. She gently squeezed his hand, trying to bring him back to her. "Bulma, I…" he couldn't speak. He felt a fog, lost beyond all reason.

"It's okay, Vegeta. I know I've caught you off guard. Just relax. I'm right here," she said softly, gently pushing him to lie back down. She sat over him smiling. She gently stroked his hand, trying to help him come back from his shocked state.

Vegeta couldn't think. For some time he had planned to try to win her heart, but he had not thought of how he would react when he did. Everything had happened so quickly once she had discovered him the night before. He closed his eyes, focusing on controlling his breathing and enjoying her gentle touch. Slowly, he was able to calm his breathing and bring some clarity to his mind. "It's finally happened," he thought, "As a warrior, I felt I never needed a mate, but now that I do…I finally feel whole again."

Bulma had stopped stroking his hand and just gently held it. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Are you alright?" she asked tenderly as he sat back up.

"Yes. More than alright. Come here," he replied, pulling her to him. She crawled into his lap and rested her head on his bare chest.

"I'm sorry I shocked you so bad. I felt if I didn't say something now, I would never get a chance again," she said softly.

"Don't worry about it. I _was_ caught off guard, but in truth, I've waited for those words for a long time," he replied and she pulled away slightly so she could look at him, "I felt it too, after my battle with Kakarot. I saw you when you and your friends came for him. I had already heard your voice over the scouter from when you took Raditz's scouter. At first, I denied my feelings, chastising myself for being weak. You also were with Yamcha and I felt I had no chance with you. But after Namek, living here at Capsule Corp., my emotions became overwhelming. It was more for this reason than to find Kakarot that I left for space. I was trying to suppress my feelings. Needless to say, it didn't work and on the day I consoled you after you broke up with Yamcha, I set my mind up to win your heart and make you my wife. That's why I just stood there when you confessed your love for me; you caught me so unaware I didn't know what to do. I had no idea at the time that you felt the same about me."

"Mmm," she said, leaning back into him, "Well, now you do." He held her close, enjoying the moment, until he began to suddenly feel a drain on his energy. He released her and lay back down, closing his eyes. "Vegeta, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, moving off his lap in case she was hurting him. She sat touching him, talking his hand once again.

"I'm not certain. My energy suddenly dropped," he replied, running his free hand over his eyes before opening them to look at her; she gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth, "Bulma, what is it?"

She became excited, almost giddy. She released his hand, jumped up, and ran into the adjoining bathroom. She shortly returned with a small mirror. "Look. I knew you could do it. You're beginning to transform," she exclaimed, handing the mirror to him.

He took the mirror in disbelief, but when he looked, he saw his eyes were green! He looked at her; she was beaming. His excitement skyrocketed and he sat the mirror on the bedside table. He sat up and pulled her into his lap. She giggled and flung her arms around his neck. "I'm not sure how it happened, but I know you had something to do with it. Finally, after all these years, the super Saiyan transformation is within my grasp. Now I just have to figure out how to complete it," he could not hide his pride.

"I know you'll find it. I always have. Ever since I saw Goku transform, I knew you would, too. And, you would surpass him. You are the prince, after all. But that will come in time. For now, seal me to you. I know that's how Saiyans show engagement."

"But how do you know?" he had yet ceased to be amazed by her this morning.

"It's not important right now. Please, do it now, before I loose my resolve to let you promise us to each other in your people's fashion. I know it's going to hurt, and I don't have the highest tolerance for pain," she said, looking into his eyes, which were now black again.

He understood. Lifting her gently off of him, he stood up. "Stay here. I'll be right back," he said gently. Vegeta went down the hall to his own room to retrieve something he never thought he would use. In his top dresser drawer, next to his cherished photos, lay a small, jade box. He carefully lifted it out and returned to Bulma's room. He found her in the bathroom with towels near by and her left shoulder bare. "You really do know about our sealing ritual," he said in amazement, setting the box in front of her on the vanity.

"Not completely, but enough to know we're going to need the towels. What's this for?" she said, eyeing the box, "It's a beautiful box."

"Open it," he said, leaning over her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

She turned on the stool she was sitting on and gently lifted the lid of the box. Inside, on a velvet cloth, lay a short dagger, the handle made of silver and inlaid with many precious jewels. "Oh, Vegeta, it's beautiful," Bulma replied, looking up at him.

"It's been in my family for generations, all the way back to the first King Vegeta," he replied, sitting down next to her, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I want you to have this, this important part of your heritage," she replied, but her voice betrayed her fear, as did her quivering hands.

Vegeta took her hands in his. "Bulma," he said, "This won't work if you are scared. It will be a bad seal. The seal must be given by the warrior in faith and confidence to his mate and she must receive it that way."

Bulma glanced toward the dagger. "I'm sorry, Vegeta," she responded, "I'm trying. I do do this in faith, but the confidence…it's unknown, new. Both in custom and principle. To live your life with someone else. Don't get me wrong. I want to be with you, more than anything. It's just that it's new and I don't know what to expect. I guess what I'm most scared about is the procedure." She looked at the dagger again.

Vegeta followed her gaze. He released her hands and gently lifted the dagger. He held it in his hands between the two of them for a moment and then carefully placed it in her hands. "I understand your fear. I won't do the seal. Not now. Not until you are ready, he replied, dismay filling his heart. He tried to console himself with the knowledge she was still his, but it was to little avail. HE _needed_ to join with her, and _soon_.

Bulma turned the dagger over in her hands. "Be careful with the blade; it's very sharp," Vegeta warned her a second too late as she cut her finger on the tip.

"Ow. Nice warning. You could have told me before you handed it to me," she said as he took the dagger back from her. He gently took her hand and examined the cut. "I don't think it's very deep," she said as he cleaned and bandaged it.

"It's not. That blade cuts very easily even as old as it is. It's in the design," he replied, placing the dagger back on its cloth.

"You know, it really didn't hurt that much. More just caught me by surprise," she said, carefully picking the blade back up. She turned it over in her hands and then handed it to Vegeta, "Do it. I'm not scared anymore. I want this."

Vegeta's spirits lifted in an instant. The moment he thought would never come finally had. "You have no idea what this means to me, Bulma," he said as he placed the dagger in the lid of the box and lifted the protective cloth, revealing three small bottles of oil.

"I could take a guess, but you're probably right," Bulma replied as she watched him take out the bottles, "What are those for?"

"For the seal," he replied, opening one of them, "This one I have never smelt or seen before. This oil was chosen by my mother before she passed the set down to me. It is called the royal oil. This oil is a way of anointing you and welcoming you into the royal family." He looked at her and she gave him a small smile. He gently brushed her hair off her left shoulder, holding his hand on her bare shoulder for a moment. He took a deep breath, relishing the moment, before he took the royal oil and marked her forehead and then poured the remaining oil over her shoulder.

She inhaled deeply, smelling the freshly poured oil. "Mmm…lilies. How pretty," she said after a moment. She looked at him, smiling still.

He returned her smile, a new pride filling his very being. "I'm not surprised. White lilies were my mother's favorite flower, as it has been for many of the queens," he replied, turning back to the bottles. He opened the other two bottles and handed one to her, "This is the queen's oil. Every one of my ancestors have been anointed with this oil once they have been sealed to the crown prince or king, whichever the case may be. I need you to hold it. You'll know when to use it. And now…" Vegeta turned and picked up the dagger. Both he and Bulma inhaled deeply, preparing themselves for the next step. He looked at her, praying her fear had truly vanished. She gave him a weak smile, but there was resolve in her face; she wasn't going to back out now. He reached behind her head, gently pulling her closer. He leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips, sliding his hand to her shoulder. She used her free hand to pull him closer, running her hand down his bare back. He shivered and groaned; she was going to be the death of him if he didn't seal her to him and bond with her soon. He gently broke off the kiss, but didn't remove his hand from her shoulder. "Are you ready?" he barely whispered, his voice failing him.

"More than words can express," she replied, her voice just as hoarse as his. She braced her left hand on his knee; her right held the oil.

He traced her collar bone with his thumb, causing her to shudder. He smiled and then turned his attention to the task at hand. He brought the dagger to her shoulder. He gently made the first incision as she grasped his knee but made no other reaction to the pain. He glanced up at her and she smiled. He continued, quickly finishing the intricate design on her shoulder. He looked at her as he finished and she smiled at him again, no sign of fear or pain in her face. He kissed her again, briefly, for there were two more steps to finish the seal. He took the third bottle of oil, the king's oil, in his hand, and then, to Bulma's surprise and near horror, he ran the dagger clean through his left shoulder. She cried out in her shock. He dropped the dagger to the ground and looked at her panic-stricken face. He smiled at her through his own pain, switching the bottles with her. He poured the queen's oil over her shoulder and she understood. She took the bottle he gave her, no knowing fully what it was, and poured it over his shoulder; her hands shook.

After the oils were poured, Vegeta took one last item out of the jade box – a small jewel. Bulma watched with fascination despite the tears which were beginning to form in her eyes. He ran a finger gingerly down her cheek before turning his attention back to her shoulder. He carefully placed the small jewel in the center of the delicate design and then covered the wound with his right hand. He pushed a small amount of energy into her shoulder, sealing the wound and setting the gem n place. Then he pulled her to him, where she buried her head in his chest and cried as the dam she had put up broke. Vegeta comforted her, holding her close and running his hand along her back. "I've done it, finally," he thought contently, "I've finally found my wife."

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I would really like some reviews. Please let me know there are people out there reading my stories. I want at least five new reviews before I update again. And please no flames. I know that some my not agree with my side of Vegeta, but I'm a hopeless romantic and this is my way of writing. Besides, Vegeta's strongest side is his pride, which, in my opinion, leads to a deep seated passion for his family and the need to protect them. Well, that's my disclaimer on Vegeta's attitude for this chapter. Please review.


End file.
